


burning brighter than the sun

by tambuli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friends having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambuli/pseuds/tambuli
Summary: All Hilda wanted was to become a fire-type gym leader. She gets a little more than that. // Or, the hero of truth and her pokemon.Chapter one: Cheren watches Hilda and Tepig.





	burning brighter than the sun

Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda had been best friends for ten years, and as such some things were just simple fact to them. Bianca was chronically late, Cheren wanted to be champion, and Hilda’s dream was to become a fire-type gym leader.

“Or Elite Four,” Cheren once said. “That way we could always be at the league together!”

But Hilda had scoffed and said, “The point of the Elite Four is for challengers not to reach the champion. And besides, they’ll always be facing off against mature pokemon trainers. I don’t want to face already good trainers! I want to battle all sorts of people, and win or lose against them, and learn from them as they learn from me!”

Hilda was like that, Cheren thought. She didn’t care about strength or political power or money. She treated pokemon battling like a game. Even during practice sessions at school, while Cheren studied relentlessly and Bianca trained like mad, Hilda would be out in the yard with the school pokemon just—playing.

In fact, she was doing it right now.

“You do realize the emperor pokemon is empoleon, not emboar,” Cheren felt the urge to point out to Hilda, who was cuddling her tepig on the floor of Professor Juniper’s lab.

“Let her have her fun,” Professor Juniper said indulgently. “Emboar are just as majestic as empoleon, after all. They are worthy of the name.”

“Plus, emboar sounds like emperor!” Bianca cheered.

Cheren sighed his only-sane-man sigh, something he’d perfected over the years of being best friends with Bianca and Hilda.

“Empie, no!” Hilda giggled, as her tepig began chewing on, and singeing, her hair. “Ooh, you’re really warm.”

_Fire-type_ , Cheren wanted to say sardonically, but—well, Hilda was rolling on the floor with Emperor in her arms and Bianca was giggling and his oshawott, Oswald, was looking at him like he wanted to join in on the fun while Leafette, Bianca’s snivy, surveyed them all regally.

Ten years of being best friends with Bianca and Hilda and—

Well, as long as his girls were happy. He could live with that.

 


End file.
